My Story
WHEN IT ALL STARTED Hello, i'm The Epic Pixel! You might of heard of me but you probably haven't heard of my story. One day I got this new program called steam. I've heard that to get all these cool games like Garry's Mod, Left 4 Dead, ETC. but today I finally downloaded it. I made an account named Nate35297 (which I still use today) and started exploring steam. I found all these cool games but i discovered, they all cost MONEY! But i found some free-to-play games and the first one I saw was 8BitMMO. I looked at the trailer (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayQu20GbK2c ) and I was AMAZED. I downloaded the game (which took FOREVER) and finally started playing. THE EARLY DAYS When I finished the tutorial I started playing for a few days. When I was on for a week i finally had 1000g! I said in the chat if anyone was selling a house for 1000g, and for what seemed like forever finally a man named MarbelZ said he had a house for sale. He told me to go to /tele mopshausen (a tele that is still here today, check it out!) and laid out before me, was the most beautiful town I have ever seen and no other town to this day was better than his town. He showed me around and then showed me the house he was selling. It was HUGE! I loved it and bought it. I added a little onto it and MarbelZ taught me everything i need to know about 8BitMMO.He became my dearest friend in the game. I started building up gold and started getting a lot of it. MarbelZ showed me a mansion at Lumpy Space (a town previously owned by MarbelZ) and I started working 4K gold to get that house. SUCCESS! I finally had enough gold! I bought the house triumphantly and started adding A LOT to it. If you asked MarbelZ how much I added he'd say a lot (I even added a HOME THEATER!). I started playing for a few months and I became a master. After a long amount of time I asked my dad if I could buy the deluxe developer pack and he sai yes because i'd been spraying some weeds for him. I started a town called Pixel Island (/tele pixel island) with the help of imtheboss56_56 and then I was officialy a mayor! I surprised Marbelz so much! I sold plots and got 30K gold! I was rich beyond my dreams! JUST SOME CHANGES.... Then it happened. I finally got minecraft and was hooked on it for several months. So much was happening without me on 8BitMMO and after a few more months I joined back, and bought some more plat I bought for my birthday (while i'm writing this I still have some money left over) and gave the town a new expansion, filled the expansion with water, therefore making it a real island! JOY! I asked MarbelZ if I could buy Lumpy Space (because before I was playing minecraft and such I was bugging him about it) and he told me to look at /towninfo. I was shocked to see that my status, was changed to mayor at the beginning of my name! I was so happy I spun around 6 times in my room! PRESENT DAY Welp right here I would write more, but thats actually all I have too tell. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! To see my house come to /tele pixel island and go to the portal up the road. That will take you to lumpy space. See ya ingame! Category:History